


Welcome to the World

by thatwriterjenni



Series: Jess & Rory: Post Gilmore Girls A Year in the Life [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: AU- Jess is the father, Alternate Ending, Birth, F/M, Family, Hospital, New Baby, Post Gilmore Girls A Year in The Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Following my last fanfiction The Contender. Jess is the father of a beautiful baby that Rory will be giving birth to any minute now. The whole family shows up to welcome the first Gilmore-Mariano into the world. This takes place a few months after the show's end.





	

Jess had respected his wife’s wishes, she wanted her mother and only her mother there in the delivery room with her when she had the baby. Still Jess was nervous and it showed as he paced around. He moved back and forth wringing his hands.

 

“Jess.” Luke spoke, trying to get the boy’s attention.

 

Jess stopped pacing and looked over at Luke. “I can’t help it, Luke. I’m going to be a dad. She’s in there having my kid.”

 

Jess moved to sit down next to Luke, running his hands over his face before taking in a breath. “What if I’m a bad dad, Luke?”

 

“You are not going to be a bad dad, Jess. You love Rory and you will love this baby.” Luke told him, patting his nephew’s shoulder and smiling at him. He wished that the boy had someone else that would be there for him to be supportive. His mother and TJ were gone, having picked the worst time to go on some remote no service mountain vacation. April was there but she looked just as jittery as he was.

 

“I do love her. I love her and I am going to love our child more than anything.” Jess told his uncle with a smile. He wished that he knew whether to say he or she but it had been a surprise. Now he would find out soon enough. He glanced at the time to see how long it had been. He was sure it had been a week or more but it had been 10 hours. They had been the longest 10 hours of his life as he sat waiting for any news.

 

“How about I go get us all some coffee from the cafeteria.” Luke suggested before he left the waiting room and headed downstairs.

 

Jess watched as Luke left before he looked over at April. “So are you ready to be an aunt?”

 

“You know technically I am not the child’s aunt I am actually-” April started to go off in her jittery voice but stopped when Jess rolled his eyes.

 

“You are the closest thing I have to a sister, April.” Jess had grown much closer to the girl as she got older. Once she got past her horrible awkward stage the two began to get along.

 

“What about Doula? She is your real sister- well your real half sister.” April reminded him.

 

Jess shrugged, “Truth be told we have never been close. I’ve tried a few times but she just does not seem to like me. So that makes you the aunt. You get to do all the things an aunt does.”

 

“What sorts of things would those be?” April asked with a raised brow.

 

Jess paused to think about it before he gave another shrug. “I’m not sure but when I figure that part out I will give you a call.”

 

April grinned, “It’s a deal.”

 

The two sat there for a while before Luke came back with coffee and pastries for everyone. They sat there eating and drinking as they waited. Luke or April would try to make some polite conversation to distract Jess though his eyes would move between the clock and the door waiting for something to tell him.

 

A few hours later a door burst open though it was the wrong one. In walked Emily and Berta, both women looked exhausted though their was an excitement to Emily’s eyes that none of them had ever seen before.

 

“Lorelai told me that we are close so I got here as fast as I could. Is the baby here yet?” Emily asked as she glanced between each of the family members for a baby in someone’s arms.

 

“No we haven’t heard anything yet but that’s good. If Lorelai says it’s soon then we will get to meet the baby soon.” Jess told her with a nod. Emily could see just how nervous the boy was but she decided to make no comment. Instead she passed out snacks that Berta had made everyone. They were a mystery but whatever they were it was good because they were all eaten in minutes.

 

Another two hours passed before a doctor came out. “Is there a Jess Maraschino here?”

 

Jess was quick to stand up, “Did you mean Jess Mariano?”

 

The doctor chuckled, “Oh yes I apologize. So you are Jess Mariano then?”

 

Jess nodded, “Yes that’s me I’m the father. Is everything going okay in there?”

 

“It went perfect your wife did an amazing job in there. Now would you like to come meet your son?” The doctor asked.

 

Everyone smiled at this, happy to hear that Rory had the baby. “Yes- yes please can my family come with me?” Jess asked before he pointed back to the gaggle of people who quickly stood up behind him.

 

“Of course- I will have you all follow me.” The doctor said before he turned to start walking.

 

Jess and the others followed the doctor down the hall. He felt his heart racing and his stomach churn, nervous to meet his son. He wondered who he looked like, how he was doing, how Rory was doing, and he was sure he had a million other thoughts. Then suddenly once he walked into the room it was all gone. Instead he just felt awe. He stopped right in front of the room, getting bumped into by a few eager family members who were waiting to enter as well.

 

There he saw the perfect sight in front of him. Lorelai sat in a chair next to the bed rubbing her daughter’s arm and smiling at her. Rory looked tired but the smile on her face was bright enough to light all of Stars Hollow. In her arms was a tiny bundle wrapped up in blue blankets. Jess could not make out much about him but he could already tell that the boy was perfect.

 

“What are you doing just standing there?” Rory asked, breaking Jess from his little trance. “Come meet him.”

 

“Yeah come on Maraschino we all want to meet the baby, move it!” April told him forcefully, giving her cousin a hard shove.

 

Jess stumbled a bit before glaring back at April. He then quickly made his way over and the rest of the family entered the room. Jess moved over to the hospital bed and looked down at the boy. He smiled, seeing a nice mix of the two of them in the boy’s face. Jess’ coloring, Rory’s nose, and of course Rory’s beautiful eyes. He had hoped their baby would have her eyes. Jess felt tears in his eyes, overwhelmed with joy.

 

“He’s perfect, Rory.” Jess told her. Rory moved to put the baby in his arms. Jess took the boy gently as if he was afraid to break him. He looked down at the boy as tears fell. “Hey there little guy. Hey I’m your dad.”

 

Jess stayed holding his son for a while until the others started complain about wanting a turn. Jess handed the baby over to the nearest person, Berta. After she cooed in some language that none of them understood she handed the baby off.

 

Everyone got their chance to hold the little boy. As they did Jess sat on the edge of the bed and watched. He held Rory’s hand and would occasionally press kisses to the top of her head whispering about how perfect the boy was.

 

April held the boy last and smiled at her new nephew. Once she had looked at him for a bit she glanced to the new parents, “So you haven’t told us. What’s his name?”

 

Rory looked to Jess with a confused look. They had fully expected another girl, another Lorelai. Sure they had thought of a few boys names but they had just assumed it would be a girl so they did not put much thought into it at all.

 

“I think he looks like a Richard don’t you?” Jess asked his wife with a smile.

 

Rory smiled and a few more tears fell as she nodded. “Yeah he looks like a Richard. Richard Mariano.” The two shared a quick kiss before they looked back to April.

 

Before they could ask for the baby back Lorelai stood up. “Alright you all had your fun but it’s Grandma’s turn for more Richie time hand him over.”

 

Rory laughed and watched her mother take the baby back. She had held him a lot but Rory had a feeling that Lorelai would never put little Richard down.

 

“I have been asked to clear out the room to let in the next group of visitors.” One of the nurses said as she poked her head in.

 

“Next group?” Jess asked with a raised brow.

 

“Oh yes we have…” The nurse looked down at her list. “Patty, Gypsy, Kirk, Lane, Michel…”

 

The woman listed a few more names before Jess finally cut the poor woman off, “I’ll save you the trouble of listing them all we have all of Stars Hollow here to visit.”

 

Jess looked to the others in the room. “Alright we have to let in the next group do you guys mind waiting back at home for us?”

 

Everyone agreed and even a reluctant Lorelai handed over little Richard before leaving the room. Once they had all left Jess held his son close and looked back to the nurse. “Alright. Send the next group in.”


End file.
